The After
by QueenCritic
Summary: When America and Maxon's son, Glenn, meets a mysterious girl in his Selection, will he fall in love? Or will the rebels get there first?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **So this is my first stroy so please don't hate me and review if you want me to update! All rights to Kiera Cass!**

 **Glenn's POV**

I like to look at The Selection as my outlook into the rest of Illéa. As appealing as 35 girls sounds, I like to study how they act more than how much I like them. And as much as it sounds kind of creepy, it's not! I've only been outside of this castle to go to other countries, not ever my own.

1 girl from nearly every province, I can meet every province! Regardless of Caste, it'll be cool to see them all.

It's nearly 11 at night, and the girls have already arrived.

I'm walking down the hallway when I see a little flash of blue turning the corner. I'm about to turn the same corner when I run into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" they say. "Are you alright? Oh! You're Highness!" she says and curties.

"Oh no you're fine!" I say laughing. "And please, just call me Glenn!"

"Oh, alright, I'm Alaina."

"Nice to meet you Lady Alaina."

"Please, just Alaina is just fine."

"Alright Alaina. Might I ask you what you are doing up so late?"

"I could ask the same for you."

"I asked first," I say, teasingly.

"Alright, well, I was off on a hunt for some food."

"Food? Didn't you guys have dinner?"

"Well, yes, but I have quite the appetite," She laughs.

"I see!" I say laughing back. "Well did you get any food?"

She laughs and then shows me her hands, a breadstick in each. I laugh and then look her over. She's wearing a blue dress, the flash of blue I saw before. She's also fairly small. Darker skin and very dark brown hair that lightens towards the end. She beautiful chocolate eyes. Like my father's. She looks familiar.

"Well you still haven't answered me, Glenn," she snaps me out of my daze.

"Ah, well I was just going to make sure that every girl is alright when I _literally_ ran into you." I reply.

"Sorry about that," Alaina laughs. "But I just realized that this is the wrong hallway!"

"So it is! May I escort you to your room then?"

"I suppose I have no choice," she sighs sarcastically.

On our way to the Selected rooms, someone calls out.

"Alaina?" my aunt Marlee says.

Alaina looks over. "Mrs. Marlee?"

"What are you doing here if Anton sees you-" Marlee starts but then sees me. "Glenn! Hey, do you mind if I borrow Alaina for a moment?"

"By all means, but be quick, it's late," I reply.

Marlee nods and takes Alaina into a hallway. I get close enough to hear but not be seen.

"Anton will kill you if he sees you here! You have to leave!" Aunt Marlee whisper yells.

"I can't!" Alaina whisper yells back.

"Why?"

"I'm a part of The Selection now!"

"Alaina, if Anton sees you-"

I step in when I can hear the fear in Aunt Marlee's voice and can see the fear in Alaina's eyes.

"Who's Anton?" I ask. Alaina scowls t Aunt Marlee.

"No one," Aunt Marlee says.

"Then why are you both so afraid of him?" I ask.

"It's no big deal, I'm going to go to bed, goodnight your Highness, Mrs. Marlee," Alaina says as she walks away, her breadsticks in Marlee's hands.

I give Aunt Marlee a questioning look but walk after Alaina when I see my aunt's scowl.

I walk around the corner and see Alaina, with the head chef...Anton.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sooo, I haven't gotten like any views yet, I don't think, so if you're reading this story please tells your friends and feel free to ask me any questions through the reviews! Now without further ado, Chapter 2!**

 **(hehe, that rhymed)**

 **Alaina's POV**

"Anton," I say. "What a pleasure it is to see you here."

"Ah yes _Alaina_ , whay aren't you in the kitchens?" Anton replies.

"I don't work for you anymore, Anton. You can't order me around like that."

"Ah, but Alaina isn't-" Anton starts.

"It's _Lady_ Alaina to you," Glenn growls.

"Ah! Prince Glenn! What a surprise to hear you defending her, a-" Anton starts.

"You know what Anton? What do you want from me?" I cut him off with a question.

"Just a moment of your time, prince Glenn, is it alright if I borrow her for just a moment?" Anton askes.

"Actually Anton," Glenn starts and I'm afraid at first that he's going to let me go. "It's getting pretty late. I think that Lady Alaina should just be getting off to bed."

I sigh in relief and look at Anton to see his reply.

"Alright, when will you be available then?" Anton askes me.

"There will never be enough time in my schedule to talk to you, Anton," I spit at him.

Anton steps closer and grabs my wrist. "Then make time!"

Prince Glenn steps forward and hits Anton's arm away from me. Anton looks up at Glenn preparing for a fight but then recoils with fear in his eyes when he sees the hate in his ice blue eyes. His short-cropped blonde hair reflects the light into the air and his pale skin looks white next to mine. But his eyes make Anton recoil the most.

"Anton, you will be gone by morning and will find a replcement by noon tomorrow," prince Glenn says, surprisingly calm.

"But you Highn-" Anton starts but stops when he sees Glenn's eyes again. "Yes, your Highness," Anton gives me one last glare and says, "This is your fault" before Glenn yells at him to get out.

"Are you alright?" Prince Glenn askes me once Anton is far enough down the hallway.

"Probably just a couple of bruises. Thank you," I say sincerely.

"For what?"

"For what you just did. No one's ever stood up to Anton like that before."

"He put a hand on you."

"It's no big deal," I say before realizing my mistake.

"What do you men?" Glenn askes cautiosly.

"Nothing, I should, I should go. Thank you again, goodnight," I say walking down the hallway before Glenn catches up and stops me.

"What do you mean, it's n big deal?" He askes again.

"Really it's fine," I try again. Glenn gives me a look that says 'what the heck do you mean it's no big deal are you hurt?'

"Okay. He's done more than that before."

"To you?" Glenn askes worriedly.

"No, to anyone who gets in the way."

 **Glenn's POV**

When Alaina told me that he's done it more than once, and to more than just her, I lost it, I grabbed her arm and dragged her to my parent's study where I know where they'd be.

"Prince Glenn!" Alaina calls out. "Please stop! My wrist!"

I immediately let go and turn around. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I ask, concerned.

Alaina smiles a little bit at my concern but the replies, "Yes, I'm fine, but could you please tell me where we're going?"

"We're going to my parent's study," I reply.

"Why?"

"I need to tell them."

"I'm alright, really."

"But what about the others?"

"They're okay too."

"What do you mean?"

"We've all only ever had swats on the hands. They're fine. Really, I've dealt with it."

I spin around and start waking even faster until my parent's study. I knock.

"Come in," my father's voice alls and I enter.

I walk in and both of my parents look at me. I must look furious.

"Are you okay?" my mother askes.

"I ran into one of the girls in the hallway," I say.

"That's lovely!" my mother smiles.

"There's more. You know Anton? The head chef? Well he-" I start.

"Prince Glenn?" Alaina calls from down the hallway. She appears in the doorway. "Your Majesties!" she exclaims as she curtsies. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interupt. I'll go."

As she turns I call out, "No."

I must have shocked my parents with my sterness.

"Stay," I say.

Alaina quietly turns around and stands in the door way.

"Please," my mother says. "Come sit," she gestures at the chair next to her.

Alaina walks over and sits on the edge. As if she needs to be ready to leave at a moment's notice.

"Glenn, what's going on?" my father askes.

"Do you remeber Anton, the head cheff?" I ask.

"The one who makes the strawberry tarts?" my mother askes.

"Yes," I reply. "He's been hurting the maids working down there."

"What do you mean?" my father askes as he stands up.

"He saw Lady Alaina in the hallway," I gesture to Alaina. "And he grabbed her wrist, then threatened her."

My ather lookes stony and cold then says, "What happened next?"

"I fired him."

"Good," my mother says as she examines Alaina's wrist. "He did this?" she askes as Alaina grimaces.

"Yes," Alaina replies quietly.

"Does it hurt very badly?" my mother askes.

"Yes."

"Glenn, I'm going to take her to the infirmary. I'll be back."

I nod and right as I can't hear their footsteps anymore, the rebel alarm goes off.

 **AN: yay! so this chapter took me a little while to write so please don't hate on it and review my story please!**

 **Until next time my dears,**

 **The Queen**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so I haven't gotten any reviews, at all. I'm going to continue this story and if you're reading please review!

Chapter Three

Glenn's POV

The Rebel Alarms start blaring and my dad pulls me towards the safe room. Worry is sketched into his face.

"Dad!" I exclaim. "What about Mom? And Alaina?"

He looks at me and his eyes say it all. Hopefully they find a safe room.

I continue running down the hall with my dad when we reach the Royal safe room. My mother is already there.

Alaina is not.

"Are you okay?" My mother asked as she rushes over.

"Yes, we're fine. Where's Alaina?" I ask.

"She said that she went back to you!" My mother exclaims.

"No, I thought that she was still with you!"

"She said that she left something in the study so she went back to get-"

A blood curdling scream fills the air.

"Who was that?!" I ask as the other Selected girls enter the room. "Is everyone here?" I ask them.

A girl about my height steps forward. She has light brown hair and freckles all over.

"Alaina," she says. "Where's Alaina?"

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Vivian."

"And you're close to Alaina?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll find her, don't worry."

I'm convincing myself more than I'm convincing her.

Alaina's POV

"Pardon me, Your Highness," I say.

"Yes, dear?" She replies

"I left something in the study, do you mind if I go and get it?"

"Of course."

I start back towards the study when an alarm goes off. Anyone who was in the hallway starts running in different directions and I don't know where to go when someone grabs my wrist. I spin around and meet the face of grim and dirt.

"Well what do we have here?" He asked and it doesn't smell like he's never brushed his teeth before.

I don't answer.

"Oh, a silent one, eh?" He asked me and I still don't respond. "Well, let's get you out of here then, alright?"

He tugs at my wrist and I think that Anton broke it already. I scream.

"Oh no, don't do that! I just want to take you with me. Perhaps we can go quietly? Quickly?" I scream again.

"Stop it!" He yells. "Someone will try to come help you!" I look at him with a that's-what-I'm-trying-to-do look. Then I scream again and he points a gun at my head.

Glenn's POV

The screaming goes twice more when it stops and I'm already out of the door. I'm 99% positive that it's Alaina. I turn a hallway and see a gun pointed at Alaina's head as a rebel drags her off.

"Alaina!" I call. She frantically looks until she sees me. The rebel's hand covers her mouth. A muffled scream. A chamber bullet.

"Don't shout her!" I yell. The rebel looks at me.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because...uh..." I don't have a reason.

"Huh. Funny that you'd rush out if your safety for a girl but then have no way to rescue her," he teases me.

"Guards!" I call.

"Hah!" He exclaims. "Too late for that."

He points the gun down and then shoots Alaina right in her stomach. She screams again.

"Good-bye, your 'majesty'" he laughs and runs. Someone screams again. I think it's me. And Alaina lays there, motionless.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Two chapters in one day! Yay! Please read the story, and please don't be afraid to review! So here we go!

Chapter 4

Alaina's POV

A blinding pain racks my side. I scream. As I'm falling to the floor I see the rebel run off and I hear someone else scream. I glance down and see red liquid seeping out of my side. I've been shot. And I know that when you're shot, moving makes it worse. So I just lie there.

Glenn rushes over to my side and applied pressure immediately. I yelp.

"Sorry!" Glenn exclaims. "We have to get you to some medical attention."

I don't say anything in fear of what my voice will sound like. I just look into Glenn's eyes.

"Alaina, look at me," Glenn says.

I already was, you idiot.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Glenn looks at me intensely. "Apply pressure to this at all times, do you here me?"

I nod my head ever so slightly. He tears off a piece of his shirt and hands it to me.

"I'll be right back," he promises as he runs away.

Glenn's POV

I run as fast as I can to the infirmary, which is already packed. The rebels have already left.

"Dr. Ashlar! Dr. Ashlar! Where's Dr. Ashlar?!" I call through the infirmary.

"I'm here! What's wrong Prince Glenn? Are you hurt?" Dr. Ashlar asks.

"No! It's one of the Selected! She's been shot!" I exclaim.

Just then two girls burst in. Vivian from earlier, and another girl, Diana I think.

"Where's Alaina? Is she okay? Where is she?" Vivian asks. It's good to know that there are people looking out for each other.

"Third floor, end of the hallway!" I shout.

"Does she need help?" Dr. Ashlar asks as Vivian and Diana leave.

"No, I came here to disturb you and tell you that she's fine and dandy! Yes she needs help!" I yell. Dr. Ashlar doesn't even hesitate. He gets a team together and rushes off and I follow close behind.

On our way we run into another girl. She has light brown hair about shoulder length and is very pale.

"What's going on?" she asks. I grab her wrist and pull her along. "What's going on?"

We make it to the end of the hallway where is already working on Alaina. Who looks deathly pale.

Alaina's POV

Vivian and Diana rush up to me.

"Alaina! Oh my god! What do we do? What do we do?!" Vivian asks. I move my hands from my side and show them the cloth.

Diana pushes it back on. A bit too harshly. I yelp.

"Sorry!" Diana says.

I hear voices down the hall.

"What's going on?" I hear Simone call.

Just a second later Simone, Glenn, and a doctor round the corner. The doctor rushes over and a few nurses too.

"Move!" I hear him shout.

Vivian and Diana move out of the way. I wish that they hadn't. I need some company.

The doctor immediately sticks tweezers into the wound to pull the bullet out. It hurts. I scream.

"Isn't there something you can do to stop the pain?" Someone asks.

"She's been here for too long, there isn't any time!" The doctor yells into my face.

I hear something else but it's fuzzy. Glenn rushes over to my side.

"Alaina! Stay with me!" He yells. I look up at him and smile. He looks at me very confused.

"Your eyes are like ice," I say quietly. My voice barely more than what a piece of sandpaper would sound like if it had a voice.

"Alaina?" He exclaims as I shut my eyes. "No! Keep your eyes open! Alaina look at me! Look at..."

His voice grows soft. And I accept the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Three chapters. One day. You guys are lucky! Okay, here's chapter 5 for you guys!

Chapter 5

Glenn's POV

Alaina starts closing her eyes and I keep yelling at her to keep them open. She doesn't.

"We have to move her!" Dr. Ashlar shouts.

"No, she'll bleed out!" A nurse says.

"Then bring an IV!" Another nurse says. The first nurse scampers off.

"I need a stretcher on wheels, now!" Dr. Ashlar yells again. The second nurse leaves.

"Alaina, please!" Vivian yells.

All of the other Selected girls have heard the commotion and have come running. They've formed a half circle around us.

My mother and father come running as well.

"Glenn! Glenn!" My mother calls as she runs down the hall. I run to meet her.

"Are you okay?" My father asks.

"I'm fine. Mom? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm fine, what's all of this commotion?" My mother asks. I gesture solemnly to the Alaina who is still laying on the floor.

Then the two nurses run up to the doctor with the supplies. Alaina gets carefully lifted up onto the stretcher and an IV gets plugged into her arm.

My mother gasps and my father walks forward.

"What happened?" My mother asks quietly.

"She got shot," I reply just as quietly.

"I have to go tell Marlee," my mother continues to herself.

"Why?" I ask but my mother doesn't seem to hear me and she walks towards the kitchens.

Dr. Ashlar starts another operation while the two nurses start wheeling Alaina away. My father quietly tells the rest of the Selected to go back to their rooms and stay there for now. They start walking when I overhear a conversation.

"You know, out of the eight castes that we have, I can't believe that she actually made it," I girl with jet-back hair says.

"I know. She's filthy," a blonde replies.

I stare blankly at them when they notice and try to act seductive.

"Like what you see? Your Highness," the jet-black haired one says, emphasizing your highness.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Margaque," she replies. Her name sounds like a disease.

"And you?" I ask the blonde.

"Rosa," she says. Rolling the r's.

"Well, Margaque, Rosa, please enjoy tonight and the breakfast tomorrow, I want you gone before lunch," I say calmly as I walk away. Not wanting to hear their pleas.

I keep walking until I finally get to the infirmary.

I'm walking back to the operation rooms when a guard stops me.

"You can't go back there," he says gruffly.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Operation underway, can get in the doctors way."

I stare at him coldly and then pull a chair up and sit down. And I wait.

A couple of hours later Dr. Ashlar comes out of the room.

"Is she okay?" I ask.

"She will be. She's asleep right now but you can go see her," he responds. I say a quick thanks as I jump up and run into the operation room. And I wait some more.

For two weeks.

Alaina's POV

(Two weeks later)

I wake up to blinding lights. I turn my head over and see a monitor. I look the other direction and see Prince Glenn sleeping in a chair.

I don't want to wake him so I press the nurse button and a nurse scurries in. I put my fingers to my lips in a way to tell her to be silent.

I mimic drinking some water. She nods and scurries out. A few minutes later she comes in with a glass and a pitcher and she pours me some water.

I move to get it when I notice that my left arm is in a cast. I guess Anton did break my wrist.

I quietly say thank you and use my right arm.

After a while I start to get uncomfortable so I wiggle around a little bit. Upon realizing that I can move at all, I move my blankets over. I'm in a different dress. Not my blue one, and not a hospital gown, but a fuchsia one. With white lace.

I throw my feet over the bed and feel something stiff in my side. I dismiss it though.

As soon as I feel the cold tile on my bare feet I stand up, only to crash down to the floor. I had unplugged my wires, what's holding me back?

Thankfully I wasn't too loud, and Glenn was still asleep. I tried to stand again but felt the stiff feeling again. Again, I dismiss it and stand up again. This time I stay standing.

I walk over to a pair of crutches. They should be easier to walk with.

As I'm walking out of the room I hear Glenn stir. I should write a note.

I find some paper and a pen. Write a note, make the bed, put the note on the pillow, then go back to the crutches.

Dr. Ashlar stops me at the door.

"No," he says. "You are on bed rest."

"Why?" I try to say. It comes out as more of a scratch.

"You're too hurt," he responds.

"No," I say. It's sounds better this time.

"Okay. You can go to your room," he says.

It's better than nothing. I start hobbling to my room and when I get there and once I get there, I pass out on the bed.

Glenn's POV

When I wake up, Alaina isn't there but she left a note.

Prince Glenn

(I hate it when she calls me that)

I was feeling better so I decide to test out my legs. You were so peaceful that I couldn't wake you and I'm on my way to my room. Please don't worry and spend time with the other girls.

Alaina

At least she was safe.

As I was leaving I bumped into Aunt Marlee.

"Hello Aunt Marlee!" I say.

"Prince Glenn!" She replies with a hug.

"Just Glenn!"

"Alright, alright. So where's Alaina?"

"She went up to her room just a little while ago. I was on my way as well."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course. So how do you know Alaina?" I ask as we walk.

"That's not my story to tell."

"I see."

We're silent for the rest of the walk. Until we run into Vivian, Simone, and Diana.

"Ladies," I say.

"Prince Glenn," they say in unison as they curtsy.

"On your way to see Alaina?" I ask. They had seen her every day for two weeks. And in those two weeks, I had eliminated an additional 13 to Margaque and Rosa.

We were down to 20.

"Yes, we wanted to make sure that she was okay and we heard that she got discharged," Vivian says.

"Yes, she's in her room," Aunt Marlee replies.

We all walk in and see her face down on her bed.

Aunt Marlee walks over and undoes her bed, and lays her under the sheets. And it's peaceful for a few days.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: so now I have 3 followers of the story! Even if you don't follow through the website, I appreciate you guys soooo much! So here's chapter 6 from your views!

Chapter 6

Vivian's POV

I got out of the car and stared at the palace. It's huge. I immediately make friends with a girl named Alaina, and she's so cute. I'm pulling for her, because I don't want to win. I don't even want to be here. But because of Alaina I want to stay. We're pretty good friends.

It's our first night here and I've made friends with Diana and Simone too.

I was in bed when I heard Alaina shouting down the hallway. I quietly go over and open my door to get a better look. She's running after someone, and calling the princes name. Across the hall Simone and Diana's heads pop out as well.

After a few moments you can hear the prince yelling at Alaina. Then some scuffling.

A few moments later, the queen and Alaina walk down the hallway at the other end. I'm about to call out when Alaina says something and turns the other direction.

Right as she's at the top of the stairs, a screeching alarm goes off the queen turns and looks at is and starts towards us.

"Run!" She yells at us. "Follow me!"

We run after her and she gathers up other Selected girls on her way.

We run for a tapestry and the queen pulls on a tassel and a door is revealed. We walk inside and down a hallway and into a smaller room. Prince Glenn is in there with the king and they seem to be having an in depth conversation.

"Is everyone here?" He asks us. I look around and then step forward when I don't see Alaina. Then there's a scream.

"Alaina," I say, "Where's Alaina?"

"What's your name?" The prince asks.

"Vivian," I say.

"Are you close to Alaina?"

"Yes." I glance at Diana and Simone.

"Well don't worry, I'll find her," the prince said, sounding unsure.

Diana's POV

Another scream fills the air and the prince is looking very worried.

"Don't worry," the king said, sensing his son's tension. "She'll be here soon, I'm sure."

The prince didn't look any bit relieved.

Yells echoed the halls. Something about not needing help, that he had her.

Alaina? I thought.

And then there was another scream. This one cut short.

Then you can hear Prince Glenn's voice.

"Don't shoot her!" Prince Glenn yells.

There's a second until you can hear a more quiet "Because...uh..."

Laughing and then someone shoots. And Prince Glenn screams while someone else screams.

Simone's POV

Right after we hear the prince scream, Diana and Vivian run.

The king and the queen stay behind with the Selected.

I wait. And wait. I start walking towards the top of the stairs and I can see the prince running towards me.

"What's going on?" I ask. He grabs my wrist and pulls me along. "What's going on?" I asked again.

We reach the end of a hallway and I see Alaina on the floor. Looking very pale. I look at see Diana and Vivian but Diana's hands are covered in blood. Alaina's blood.

Prince Glenn is yelling at Alaina to keep her eyes open and the rest of the Selected are looking on with the king and queen.

Then Alaina's eyes start to droop again, and the doctor is getting ready to move her.

Then she stops moving.

She stops breathing.

She stops living for 29 seconds.

And then she just sleeps for two weeks.

A/N: So this is how some of the other girls see things, also, give me some more names! Characters! And let's see how far we can go!

Until next time my dears,

The Queen.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Chapter 7! Here we go! So I've lost count of how many chapters I've done today. But here's another!

Chapter 7

Alaina's POV

There's a knock on my door as I grabbed a shawl. Glenn wanted to take me out tonight.

"Come in," I call.

I hear the door creak open and Glenn walks in.

"Hey," I say.

"Hello, how are you?" He replies.

"I'm great, ready to go?" I ask.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."

I knew that this was coming.

"You don't know my caste, do you?" I ask.

"Castes don't matter," he scoffs.

"In my case they do."

"Does it tie into how you know Aunt Marlee?"

"Yes," I reply cautiously.

He makes a go on sign with his hands and I continue.

"When I was seven, my mom died. I didn't knew what to do. We were fives but we dropped to sixes after she died. Then, three weeks later, my dad died. And I had no where to go," I start. Glenn's far had started to drop half way through. "I didn't eat for a while, I didn't sleep," he looked devastated at this. "So I dropped again. I was seven and I needed work. I joined the palace staff. I became a maid. That's where you recognize me. I know you do," I say at his confused face. "You try to place my face and who I am. Anyways, I got to a good enough place, I became a six again. I as happy where I was at age 17. Then I got a Selection letter. I entered. Now I'm here. That's how I know Miss Marlee. I worked with her for eight years."

Glenn just looked at me.

"Did you- did you really starve?" He asked me.

"Don't worry about it, I met this really nice family. They gave me food when they could. I was okay," I promised.

Glenn just kept looking at me. Finally he broke the silence.

"Shall we go then?" He asks. I'm relieved that he changed the subject, but I want to make sure that he's okay.

"Do you have any questions?" I ask him.

Different emotions cross his face but finally, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Now I know why you wanted those breadsticks the first night and you- eight years?"

"Yes, eight years. And I didn't tell you any sooner because-" I didn't get to finish. A brick flew through the window at my feet. I looked up at Glenn and he grabbed my wrist (the one that wasn't in the cast) and pulled me to the back of the room. He pushed a brick and dragged me down the hallway into a safe room.

I've never actually been in one before. I was told that in the two weeks that I was out, there was another attack, but the infirmary's walls are bullet proof so I was tucked away inside.

This room in particular had a shelf full of food, one cot, and a sink and I curtained off area that I think had a toilet.

"This is cosy," I mutter.

"I wanted to talk. I didn't want to go all the way to the Royal Room," Glenn replies.

"But what about everyone else? Won't they look for you?" I ask.

"No."

"But you came looking for me."

"Because I could hear you screaming."

I blushed and looked down, forgetting about that part. Then I started to feel lightheaded so I sat down.

"Are you okay?" Glenn asks.

"Yeah I was just feeling light headed," I reply.

"Here," he says handing me a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

"So why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was going to, really, I was, but then all of this happened and its really not a big deal anyways," I reply as calmly as I can.

"Even with my father cutting out the..."

I didn't hear the rest of what he said because he got quieter.

"I know that your father is trying. And it's been better for me. Trust me," I say. I feel lightheaded again so I go to take a drink but the water is already gone.

"That's funny," I say.

"What is?" Glenn asks.

"I don't even remember drinking this."

I feel lightheaded again and then fall into Glenn.

"Alaina! He exclaims. He reaches for my side and it comes away red and sticky.

"Oh my god!" He exclaims. My wound opened.

And then I pass out.

A/N: so don't worry guys. Some more Vivian Diana and Simone drama is coming up next, review and or follow please! Until next time my dears,

The Queen.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: for Vivian, who held me up, Diana for telling met to suck it up, and Simone, for being a shoulder to cry on.

Glenn's POV

As soon as the doors opened I rushed Alaina to the infirmary. I dropped her off then went to go check on with my mom and dad.

I enter the study and the mood is already tense. Simone is sitting in a corner crying, while my mother and father argue.

"...to get her," my mother says.

"Not enough troops!" My father exclaims.

"What about Vivian then?" My mother implores.

Yes, what about Vivian?

I walk over to try and comfort Simone, and she immediately falls into my shoulder. I wrap an arm around her and pat her hair.

My mother and father finally notice me.

"Glenn," my mother says with sad eyes. "Can you come here for a minute?"

I tell Simone that I'll be right back and I walk over.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Diana was taken," my father puts it bluntly. "And Vivian went after her. We know where Vivian is, but she won't come out, we need Alaina to go in because Simone won't and I'm sorry, but I can't let you."

I think for a moment and then say, "I'll go talk to Alaina. I'll be right back."

As I'm walking to the infirmary several guards rush past me. I follow them all the way to the infirmary where Diana sits, waiting, on a bed.

Once she sees me she hobbles over.

"I tried! I couldn't stop her! I tried! I tried! I tried..." she sobs over and over into my shirt. That's when I notice Vivian as well. Both girls have black eyes and are very beat up. Vivian has a cast on her arm. Diana has a cast on her leg. Vivian has an IV. Diana has a psychiatrist.

And Alaina sits on a bed. Talking to a rebel.

A/N: do you think that I put Alaina in danger too much? Review or (text me) for your answer! Until next time my dears,

The Queen


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: sooooo random rebel? Think again! Rebels have names too, you know.

Chapter 9

Alaina's POV

"Why?" I ask quietly.

"She's really pretty," he replies.

"I know. But I'm not going to help you."

"My brother loves her!"

"And?!" I exclaim. "I don't care!"

"You're so cute when you're angry," he replies licking his lips. I'm standing by now.

He stands up too and leans in, too close, then pushes his mouth on mine.

I yelp and try to push him off but he's too strong. I look the other direction, he just makes me turn.

Then an unknown force pulls him off.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Someone yells. "That was a violation! How could you?! Take him away!"

I open my eyes and see Glenn standing over me.

"Are you okay?" He asks. Not really sounding worried. He's angry.

"I'm fine, thank you," I reply. "If you'll pardon me, I'm going to go wash my mouth out."

I turn and hear Glenn mutter; "Maybe you shouldn't have talked to him anyways."

I whip around and look him in the eyes.

"He threatened Diana's life!" I whisper-yelled. "If you think that I'm just going to stand by while that happens, you are sadly mistaken!"

I turn on my heel and start walking again when he grabs my elbow.

"So you're going to put your life in danger?" He asks me. "You matter too much for that."

I stare at him blankly before saying, "I'm a seven. Get used to me not being as equal matter. I don't matter more or even as much, I matter less. So if you're suggesting that I let other people die, you might as well eliminate me now."

He looks taken aback by my words and worry sketches his face.

"You don't think that you matter?" He asks. I just sigh exasperatingly and try to wiggle free from his grip. He doesn't let go.

"Of course you matter!" He exclaims.

I look him in the eye with everything that I have. Them I loosen from his grip and walk away.

Diana's POV

They didn't get me very far when Vivian started throwing rocks at them and then hid in a tree. I took that as my opportunity to run.

I ran as fast as I could through the forest. Then I saw the palace again.

I ran threw the front doors and to the first place I could think of. Alaina was laying on a bed but she didn't care. She ran up to me.

"Diana! Diana what's wrong?" She pushed.

"Forest-Vivian-tree-rocks-help!" I exclaimed still out of breath. Alaina called over a doctor and then started towards the doors.

"No! Alaina! Stay here!" I told her. She just turned around and looked at me. "Don't go! There are rebels out there!"

But she had made up her mind. I ran after her and grabbed her wrist. She winced but continued to struggle. What's wrong with her wrist?

"Alaina stop!" I yelled again. She didn't stop. She just marched out of the doors while nurse after nurse prodded and poked, asking what was wrong, but not being able to fix it.

After some time Alaina came back with Vivian, who had a black eye and was holding her arm funny. I had a cast on my leg. Then a man ran in and held a gun to my head.

I yelped.

Alaina spun around and gasped.

"Could I talk to you?" The man asked Alaina. She glanced at me, I shook my head, then back at the man.

"Why?" She asked, sounding very calm and sure of herself.

The man just chambered the bullet. I shook my head again.

"Of course!" Alaina exclaimed.

Where are all of the guards?

He dragged her all the way across the room. Just then Prince Glenn walked in.

I ran up to him and tried to explain everything that had happened. Then I pointed to Alaina right as she stood up.

Prince Glenn was furious. He started walking towards her when the man tried to kiss her. She yelped and tried to push him off, or look the other direction, nothing.

Suddenly the prince was there and pulling him off and having the guards take him away. Then he talked to Alaina quietly. Nothing seemed to be happening so I surveyed myself again when I heard Alaina yell; "you are sadly mistaken!"

To which point they started arguing about something when Prince Glenn stopped and looked at her.

"Of course you matter!" He exclaims.

Alaina just walks away. Tears in her eyes.

Vivian's POV

I didn't know what to do so I followed them.

I started to through rocks once I couldn't see the palace anymore and Diana ran without hesitation.

Ouch. Thanks Di.

I hid in the closest tree and waited. I think that they left. Until I heard footsteps someone reached in and grabbed me.

I screamed.

Kicked.

Punched.

Nothing. They were more experienced. They tried to tell me something too.

No.

Exasperated they punched me in my eye. I stumbled back a little bit at that.

"Honestly Vivian! Stop fighting!" Someone said.

"Alaina?" I ask.

"Yes! And I'm trying to get you back to the palace, so let's go!"

I don't fight anymore and we run back. My arm feels funny. I think that I broke it. Once we're inside, we go to the infirmary. Time passes. A man comes in.

Diana's life gets threatened.

Alaina puts herself in danger.

Prince Glenn comes in.

Someone tries to kiss Alaina.

Prince Glenn and Alaina fight.

Alaina leaves.

Prince Glenn looks devastated. As he tries to comprehend what just happened. Then, as if he realized where he was, he stormed off and thus began our weeks of silence.

A/N: sorry! You don't get to learn names yet! Until next time my dears,

The Queen.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: so to reply to the confused reviews of last chapter, so the when the rebel kissed Alaina it was purely to put Prince Glenn on edge so form worry about that. And also the girls pledges themselves to the Prince before the Selection started. Also, secret admires are frowned upon! That kind of makes liking someone else wrong. Doesn't me that it doesn't happen...

Chapter 10

Unknown's POV

I think that she's really cute. And funny.

I slipped a piece of paper under her door with instructions to get here. I don't know if she'll even come.

It's 8:58. Two minutes to go.

One minute passes.

Finally two.

The door creaks open and she walks in. Thank Goodness!

"Hey," I call to her.

She blushes in the dark. "What if we get caught?" Is her first question.

"We won't," I assure her.

I gently pull her over to some pillows and a dinner that I had made.

"So how's it going?" I ask.

"Lots of fights," she replies. I don't know if she means her or someone else.

"And?"

"Big stuff happened today."

"I heard."

We just sit quietly for sometime until she speaks again.

"I should get going," she says. I lightly peck her lips and let her on her way.

A few minutes after she leaves I go out and stand right outside her door where I'm supposed to.

Then I start thinking.

One day, someone is going to use the room that we're in and catch us. Then we'll be sentenced and caned in public. It's technically treason for her since she pledged her life. And it's thievery for me since she technically is owned by the country.

As I'm thinking about all of this, Prince Glenn walks up to her door and gives me a nod. I hope that in not blushing.

"Hello my darling," I can hear him call.

"Hello," she calls back.

"Shall we go off then?"

"Of course!"

When she walks out she looks so happy and I don't know if she's ever liked like that with me.

Does she really love him?

I can't tell and this is starting to worry me.

Just then she comes back down the hall.

I must have gotten lost in my train of thought.

She winks at me just before she enters. I'm about to follow when I hear more footsteps. Down the hallway is Prince Glenn.

"Oh darling," he calls again. "You left your shawl."

"I can give it to her," I speak up.

He looks at me as though I'm crazy. Then I realize that I'm still wearing a guard uniform.

And then I realized that I, a male, just offered to go into a Selected room. Alone with a girl.

"No," he says.

"Of course," I reply.

"Perhaps you should be repositioned."

"No sir," I start. "I'm fine where I am, sir."

"Alright," he says skeptically. He then walks into her room.

My shift ends before I see him come back out.

A/N: so who do you think it should be?

Alaina Vivian Simone Diana

Cast your vote through review, PM, or text! You get two votes! So you can vote for one person twice or for two different people!

Please answer soon so that I can write the next chapter! Until next time my dears,

The Queen


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: yay! Okay votes are in...(drum roll please)...you'll find out at the end of the chapter!

Chapter 11

Alaina's POV

Everyone has acted differently lately. And now we're down to 13.

So close to the Elite.

And Glenn has been ignoring me. So right now I'm in the Women's Room with the queen, Vivian, Diana, and Simone.

Prince Glenn comes by and picks up Diana. She's the new favorite.

On there way out a guard asks to enter. Queen America accepts.

He walks up to me,"Is Simone here?" He asks. I point over to where she is sitting by the window. He walks over to Simone and asks if he can borrow her. She looks unsure and then accepts.

How odd.

I excuse myself to the bathroom and follow them. They suddenly slip into an abandoned room.

I hear whispers and then the door locks.

Oh no. Not Simone. Not her.

I quickly return to the Women's Room and try not to speak for the rest of the day.

Simone's POV

"Who are you?" I ask as the guard pulls me into a random room.

"I need some help," he replies. "I want to run away with one of the Selected."

"You're crazy!" I exclaim.

"Please, I love her!"

"And what about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does she love you?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Well I won't help unless I know that she does," with that I walk out of the door.

I walk all the way back to the Women's Room. Diana isn't here. But Alaina is. I walk over to her, and try to talk to her.

"I need to tell you something," I whisper. She shakes her head.

"Why?" I ask.

"I saw you in the hallway," she hisses.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I seem to be asking that a lot.

"Why? That's what I don't get. How could you do that to Glenn?" She asks. I'm dumbfounded. And since when were they on a first name bases?

"What?" I implore.

"You're cheating with a guard!" She whisper yells. I sit there for s minute and then laugh.

"You-you think-think that he wanted me?" I ask in between laughs. She just stares at me. "He wants-"

Vivian's POV

Alaina and Simone are having a very in depth conversation.

Suddenly, Simone starts laughing hysterically. They both keep talking and then make their way over to me. Just before they get to me though, Prince Glenn comes by. He drops Diana off and motions for Alaina to go over.

She hesitates but does.

Simone keeps on walking towards me.

"We need to talk," she says. She also beckons over Diana.

"So I met a guard today," she starts. I really hope that she doesn't mean the one standing outside of my door...

"And?" Diana asks. "They're kind of all over the place."

Simone glares at her and then says, "But he wanted something from me. One of us."

What does she mean? Would he still want me after last night? It was a very short visit and-

"What do you mean?" Diana asks.

"Well he said-" Simone starts.

Shouts fill the hallways. One belonging to Prince Glenn, the other to Alaina. Oh no. We all stop talking and even the queen looks up. It's muffled.

"Why?" The Prince asks.

"Heck if I know! Why don't you ask her?" Alaina responds.

"I can't exactly walk up and say hey, Vivian, answer me a question, will you? Why does a rebel want you?"

Simone's head snaps back to me, then straight to Diana.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Alaina shouts.

"Ask her!" Prince Glenn retorts.

"You're...me," the voices are getting quieter.

"No...need...why."

"I...ask...why."

"Please?"

A moment passes. Two.

"Fine," Alaina finally says.

Alaina comes in quietly and curtsies to the queen. Then she walks over to me.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" She asks.

I nod and follow her.

"Do you have any connections with the rebels?" She asks bluntly.I think for a moment too long and give myself away.

"How?" She asks.

"I'm just a part of it because of my parents. I was born in and then this guys started to like me," I take a breath before I continue to ramble. "And then I entered the Selection and everything was okay. I guess that the rebel that you met was his older brother, Oliver. But Neville must still like me and-"

"Okay," Alaina says putting up a hand. I'm afraid for a moment that she won't believe me. But it is the truth. "That's all I needed to know."

She turns and walks back out to the hallway.

I think that she started to talk to Prince Glenn again. I hope that he believes me too.

Diana's POV

When Simone started talking about guards, I was utterly confused. When Alaina took Vivian, I stated asking questions.

"So what did this guard look like?" I ask.

"He's a bit taller, and he has freckles. Dirty blond hair. Why?" Simone responds.

"Just wondering if I may have seen him before. Did you catch his last name?"

"Yeah...uh...oh! Yeah! It's Tree."

"Odd. Tree...Tree...Tree...oh. Yeah I've seen him before. I think that he guards Vivian's door."

Simone looks at me suspiciously and then talks.

"No, he wants to run away with you."

A/N: so are you hooked yet? I tried misleading you to Simone, then to Vivian, but it was Diana all along! So I thought I'd say a few things. First off, A/N means Authors Note. Also, if you have something to add to the story, please PM me because it's easier to get. PM stands for Private Message by the way. So I think that that is all for this chapter! Please review or PM and don't be afraid to criticize! (This coming from Queen Critic) Until next time my dears,

The Queen


	12. The End

A/N:

Sorry guys! This is not a chapter.

I got a review on my last chapter telling me some things wrong with my story. I want to say thank you to the Writer Critic for giving me some criticism. It could have been better worded but I appreciate it.

After reading what they had to say, I have decided to write a new story.

It will still be on the selection series but it will be more of a book that a short story.

Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far, and look for my next story on my profile,

The Painting

Thank you! Until next time my dears,

The Queen


End file.
